The Shadow of Honor
by Kadeana
Summary: Takeru finds solace in a flutist's song. TakeruXKotoha


Disclaimer: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and the characters within the series is the property of Toei Company. I do not own it and this story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The Shadow of Honor

By: Kadeana

Minutes and then hours passed as he listened to her play her flute, the sound bringing to life the haunting, loneliness that he felt. When she played her flute it usually meant that she was troubled over something. He selfishly watched her from the shadows craving the lure of the lonely tune and fighting the urge to be the one to ease her troubled thoughts.

Mako had been lured to her side and could usually coax her inside the mansion to get some sleep but on this night she stayed outside long after Mako had left. It was as if she was waiting for something.

He continued his standoff with the young opponent and her flute who had no idea that he was even there. If she had an inkling of his presence . . . she would stop playing her song, much to unsure of herself to continue. He had become in expert in evading her sensors by simply standing in his true element: shadow.

She had never played her flute for this long because she was usually rescued by Mako, Jii, or Chiaki. He would keep on listening, letting the young samurai and her flute tell a truth about himself that he could not.

Practice was mere hours away but neither made a move to put the standoff at a proper end.

She would not so he would have to.

He emerged from the shadows, walking toward her. She was so engrossed in her song that she did not notice him even when he was standing over her. He brought his shinai gently, harmless down upon the top of her head to gain her attention.

The music stopped as those startled innocent eyes gazed up at him but recovering herself quickly, she stood to her full height.

"Tono-sama." That title that always put him so firmly in his place.

"You should be resting."

"I should but, um, I was waiting for you."

Those words were an unnerving development. Would she interrogate him over his behavior as of late? Was she still worried over his torment that she had picked up on during the last couple of days? Her answer was also startling because it was a miracle in itself that he had revealed himself to her. He could have just easily stayed unseen, listening to her song. "Oh?"

"I wanted to thank you."

"For?" Gratitude he did not expect and was unprepared to defend himself against.

"For allowing me to fight the Gedoushu alone, today." Her nervousness was palpable in the way that she clutched at her flute and the brief panic that graced her face as she searched for the right words. "Honor, um, is sometimes all a Samurai has and, um, you not only let me keep my own but also I received more."

"Honor."

"Yes, I made a decision that I would not just blindly follow the others." Her voice got stronger as she continued. "I have also decided that instead of deferring to do what Onee-chan or even Mako-chan would do, I will now do what Kotoha would do."

He fought a amusement over her choice of wording.

"I want to be properly there, like you instructed, Tono-sama." Her eyes filled with tears and admiration for him. "Talking with Hikoma-san and Onee-chan's letter made me remember your words."

The fact that someone so worthy would look at someone so unworthy with such deep emotion cut him to the core.

"So, um, thank you very much, Tono-sama." She bowed to him for way longer than a despicable liar like himself deserved. Her gratitude touched him so he could not help but touch her head, briefly, with his hand and he let his fingers linger for a moment longer than necessary. Once his hand retracted she stood to her full height.

"You should get some rest, Kotoha."

She shook her head and smiled. "Not yet." She took a huge breath. "There's not much I can do to express my gratitude to you except by music. Can I play for you, Tono-sama?" The shy request was surprising. She had never offered to play for him before.

He could not refuse her anything and he would rue the day when she actually got secure enough in her own skin to realize it and use it against him. Mako's questions for the truth, he could clumsily deflect but Kotoha's . . . he dared not dwell too long on that thought.

"Yes." Her shy smile was just as enchanting as her song. She sat back down and he sat beside her.

He watched her close her eyes and bring the flute to her lips. She started to play her song again. He closed his eyes, drinking in the emotion. He allowed his young samurai and her flute to be his true voice, his respite, his sanctuary.

And this time he didn't have to hide in shadow to do so.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I got the idea in my head that Takeru's listens to Kotoha playing her flute during episode 20 because of the cake and it was almost confirmed in episode 41.

I am a older Kotoha/Takeru fan. I feel that neither were ready for a relationship during the time that the show was set but would be later in life. They need a couple of years to be comfortable in their own skin first.


End file.
